cytus_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm Only Just Getting Started
Lyrics Kanji= 期待外れと　言われた僕の 理想の未来はどこよ 気づいた時にゃ　クズ呼ばわりさ 無駄に傷ついて　一人閉じこもった どこへ逃げても　どこ隠れても 笑われてる気がしてさ 悔しいけれど　悲しいけれど 見返す勇気も無いのです 誰も知らない　僕の力を いつかは君に　見せてあげるよ バカにされても　コケにされても 今は仕方ないのさ みんなはやけに　楽しそうだな あんな遠く行くくせに 変わらないんだ　変われないんだ こんな狭い部屋の中で 誰も知らない　僕の本気を いつかは君に　おみまいするよ 今はダメでも　今日はクズでも 明日になればきっと 本気になりましょ　本気を見せましょ 呪文を唱えて　無敵になりましょ 虚勢を張るよ　鼻で笑われても 今に見てろよ　目に物見せるよ 現在の僕から　過去の私まで 泣きたい夜から　未来の君まで たったらったった 外に出よう　街を歩こう とても辛いけれど　君に逢いに往こう 誰も知らない　僕の力を 今すぐ君に　見せてあげるよ バカにされても　コケにされても 今は　これが　限界なんだ 君の描いた　素敵な未来 今の僕には、届かないけど 忘れぬように　壊さぬように 醜くも美しく、もがいてみせましょう 僕はまだ本気出してないだけ 今はまだ本気出してないだけ 僕はまだ　今はまだ　今から 本気になりましょ　本気を見せましょ 呪文を唱えて　無敵になりましょ 虚勢を張るよ　鼻で笑われても 今に見てろよ　目に物見せるよ 現在の僕から　過去の私まで 泣きたい夜から　未来の君まで たったらった　笑えますように |-|Romaji= Kitai-hazure to iwareta boku no Risou no mirai wa doko yo Kidzuita toki nya kuzu yobawari sa Muda ni kizutsuite hitori tojikomotta Doko e nigete mo doko kakurete mo Warawareteru ki ga shite sa Kuyashii keredo kanashii keredo Mikaesu yuugi mo nai no desu Daremo shiranai boku no chikara o Itsuka wa kimi ni misete ageru yo Baka ni sarete mo koke ni sarete mo Ima wa shikata nai no sa Minna wa yake ni tanoshisou da na Anna tooku iku kuse ni Kawaranainda kawarenainda Konna semai heya no naka de Daremo shiranai boku no honki o Itsuka wa kimi ni omimai suru yo Ima wa dame demo kyou wa kuzu demo Ashita ni nareba kitto Honki ni narimasho honki o misemasho Jumon o tonaete muteki ni narimasho Kyosei o haru yo hana de warawarete mo Ima ni mitero yo me ni mono miseru yo Genzai no boku kara kago no watashi made Nakitai yoru kara mirai no kimi made Tattarattatta Soto ni deyou machi o arukou Totemo tsurai keredo kimi ni ai ni ikou Daremo shiranai boku no chikara o Ima sugu kimi ni misete ageru yo Baka ni sarete mo koke ni sarete mo Ima wa kore ga genkai nanda Kimi no egaita suteki na mirai Ima no boku ni wa, todokanai kedo Wasurenu you ni kowasanu you ni Minikuku mo utsukushiku, mogaite misemashou Boku wa mada honki dashitenai dake Ima wa mada honki dashitenai dake Boku wa mada ima wa mada ima kara Honki ni narimasho honki o misemasho Jumon o tonaete muteki ni narimasho Kyosei o haru yo hana de warawarete mo Ima ni mitero yo me ni mono miseru yo Genzai no boku kara kago no watashi made Nakitai yoru kara mirai no kimi made Tattaratta waraemasu you ni |-|English= A "disappointment," I was said to be, So where am I to find a decent future? I noticed I was being called scum Being pointlessly wounded, I holed away, alone Wherever I run, wherever I hide, I've always got a feeling I'm being laughed at It's regrettable, it's sorrowful, But I don't even dare to look back... No one yet knows my true power, But one of these days, I'll have to show it to you Make me out a fool, make me out a phony, There's no helping it for now... Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves so, Even when I've traveled so far It never changes, it never will, Stuck in such a cramped room... No one yet knows my true determination, But one of these days, I'll have to demonstrate I'm worthless now, I'm trash today, But surely, come tomorrow... Let's get serious, let's show off our all, Let's chant a spell, and become unstoppable Let's put on a bluff, and even if some snort, Now, behold, let them feast their eyes on this For all the me's, from today to the past, For all the you's, from tearful nights to the future, Tattarattatta... I'll go out... I'll walk through town... It's so very painful... But I'll go, to meet you... No one yet knows my true power, But soon enough, I'll have to show it to you Make me out a fool, make me out a phony, For now, this is just my limit... You've drawn out a magnificent future And as I am now, it can't come for me, but... So I won't forget, so it won't perish, Whether ugly or beautiful, I'll struggle for you... I'm only just getting started yet; "Now" is only just getting started yet Not yet for me, not yet for now, but now... Let's get serious, let's show off our all, Let's chant a spell, and become unstoppable Let's put on a bluff, and even if some snort, Now, behold, let them feast their eyes on this For all the me's, from today to the past, For all the you's, from tearful nights to the future, Tattaratta - so we might smile...